The environmental and economic costs of relying on fossil fuels for energy continue to increase. Such costs can be mitigated by, for example, displacing fossil fuels entirely or using fossil fuels more efficiently. Battery packs, such as those assembled using lithium-ion battery cells, can be used in both industrial and consumer settings as an alternative to or in conjunction with fossil fuels as an energy source. Research and development accordingly continues into ways to safely and practically manufacture and use battery packs.